User talk:Thisniss
A Bear from a book!? For shame! Aside from that...1.) when you use a template, you don't have to type the "Template" part or the colin (:) part. B) instead of the "delta" (therefore) symbol, consider using nixo facto when you "prove" something. Finally, III) the "notes" tag is used when posting notes directly from the show as one watches it. To invite others to edit a page, use the "welcome" tag which places the page in the category "Please Edit". If none of this makes sense, well then, par for the course, but if y9ou want to ask me anything about it, drop me a note--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:59, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :You assume I can't see you...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:11, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Virginality is Ready to Burst Onto The World To nominate go to Talk:Featured Articles and review the rules. If you have any questions, drop me an note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:37, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :It's up, now go vote for it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:23, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Oh... Amd thank you for congratulating me on the "Truthie".Your work on Virginality should earn you something...tell me when you are ready to nominate it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:36, 19 December 2006 (UTC) XMas You are correct,I will change it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:32, 19 December 2006 (UTC) New to this Wiki You are doing a fine job, citizen! I linked that image for you, in case you didn't know about it, which is very likely due to the complicated image search system we have currently. (We are working on creating an easier way to view all our images, btw) Also, communication shouldn't be limited to reprimands for bearish, liberal behavior. I try to encourage too. Just keep posting stuff your gut is knowledgeable in, play the games, or just . I hope you enjoy the place and if you have any suggestions, post them here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:15, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :Take your time on your pages, especially one about Virginality. You have to be gentle with new pages, coax the text out slowly, maybe offer it a drink, take it dancing. Follow that up with a long walk on the beach, roses, flowers, etc. Then, next thing you know: BAM! You have a wonderful page, which you can then abandon for other "newer" pages. Thank you for your "thank you" and keep massaging your "Virginality" page and when you feel it's ready, we can put it up for nomination.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:58, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Have you seen this? Image:Cleanup.gif--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:35, 16 December 2006 (UTC) VIRGINALITY Interesting page. You should put one of the "UC" tags on it while you are working on it, so no one will mess with it. And, when you feel you are finished, make sure you "nominate" it to be "Featured" on the front page! * UC tags can be found here: "Templates * To "Nominate" a page, go here If you have any questions, just drop me a note...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:43, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :Nice work so far. Just a question, I have heard that people can get documents to certify their virginness. And, if someone loses their virginity they can re-certify. Is that true? (cough)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:17, 14 December 2006 (UTC) I am working on describing the ways that one can re-virginify. Certificates would be handy, though! Maybe they could be signed by Dr. Dobson. That would make them seem more God-official and more truthy. -- thisniss 0:44, 15 December 2006 :Paul Dinello, there is no such thing as this person, perhaps you mean Tad? The one he tumbles with?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:46, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::They are two different people. Paul Dinello used to date Amy Sedaris, but not the same Amy Sedaris that tumbles with Tad and Stephen (there is apparently also another Amy Sedaris, an old ex- of Stephen's, who appeared on The Daily Show??). The other Amy Sedaris (the middle one) was in a show called Strangers with Candy, an educational program that taught America's children important truthiness messages each week for the three years that it was on the TV. If I remember correctly, there was an episode about virginality. I should probably try to find that as a reference source. It's not Stephen, but it does seem like a pretty truthy source. I also have a friend who used to be a sex worker counselor, so she would also probably be a good authority on Abstinence (which I plan to write next). -- thisniss :::You are doing some good work here, when you are ready, make sure you nominate it to be featured on the front page...drop me a note and I will show you how--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:43, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Re: levels, you could always do it as "bases" (first base, second base, etc) but what you have is fine, maybe a little more touching up, formatting, stuff like that. I put the UC tag back up so you can give it a day off to check it over before you release it to the hounds...you're welcome. It is refreshing to have It-getters like yourself who understand truthiness filling these internets tubes for Our Glorious Stephen's honor!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:54, 17 December 2006 (UTC) --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:15, 13 December 2006 (UTC)